


Date

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jess gets ready for her first date with Sarah.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Date_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Sarah Page/Jess Parker but only Jess is in the fic._   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Jess gets ready for her first date with Sarah._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Jess looks at herself one last time before putting her dress on. The new underwear had been expensive but it made her feel sexy and would give her a confidence boost for her date with Sarah. Her gorgeous colleague isn't way older but she has had past relationships which gives her an edge over Jess.

College is where people are meant to find new interests, change how they learn and lose their virginity if they haven't already. She did meet new people in the poetry society and the jazz appreciation group but there'd been nobody interested in her. At the ARC there's the beautiful Becker and the gorgeous Sarah and from a comment Lester made at a drinks thing, she'd been less than subtle about her crushes.

She takes the red wrap dress from it's hanger, it's not new but she's never worn it to a work event. She has the perfect heels to go with it, provided they're not doing much walking. Once she's completely ready she checks her phone, Sarah's not picking her up for another twenty minutes which means more time to be nervous. She wonders if Sarah will kiss her after dinner or suggest something more. Jess isn't quite ready to show off her new underwear but she's definitely up for having her lipstick smudged.


End file.
